


Hey, Jealousy

by ConfessionsOfACookie



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, John Wick - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, john wick x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfACookie/pseuds/ConfessionsOfACookie
Summary: John leaves to do a job and tricks his lover (you the reader) into staying behind at the Continental where Winston is baby sitting you. Furious and unable to leave you make your way to the bar lunge in a seductive dress determined to make John pay.





	

I was furious, fuming, positively leaking smoke from my ears. How dare he, _how dare he_ , take a job like that and put a hit on both of us. To make sure no one came after me he _abandoned me_ in the Continental where Winston was currently babysitting me. _Babysitting me!_

I was more than capable taking care of myself, being just as capable as John in the field but according to him “, I need to take precautions.” My fucking foot! Then he proceeded to deposit me unconscious in one of the Continental hotel rooms. I had tried to leave but Winston and his band of merry men prevented me from doing so, saying he was keeping me safe as a favour to John.

Now here I was beyond irate, holding his note in my hand with his scratchy handwriting saying he’ll be back later tonight after he takes care of things. I crushed it in my fist and tossed it into the fireplace. I could be there backing him up!

I looked to the clock, two o’clock in the morning. I spied the unopened luggage I packed earlier the day sitting across from me when John tricked me into thinking we were spending some alone time. That was until I found out his plans. I stalked to the case and opened it, looking for the perfect dress to wear to the Continental’s private bar lounge. Since he was going to have fun without me, I’ll just have fun without him. I smirked to myself as I pulled out the perfect dress and proceeded to get ready.

All eyes turned to me as I entered the lounge. I grinned to myself. Oh, John how you were missing out. I spied an empty two seater table and sat. A song I didn’t know was playing. The waiter arrived not too long after to take my order “, gin.”

My drink arrived with a tall dark gentleman.

“May I help you?” I asked.

“Your drink,” he offered with a southern accent and placed my glass on the table along with his “, may I?”

I gestured to the empty chair and crossed my legs. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and leaned towards the table. The man’s eyes flicked from my face to my cleavage.

“Like what you see?” I questioned, while stirring my drink.

He smiled like a viper “, never seen anything like it.”

I chuckled low and seductive. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun. I took a sip from my drink, feeling the burning sensation slide down my throat and into my stomach.

Someone cleared their throat by our table. I looked up into a pair of lined, glass blue eyes. I felt the temper I had just calmed flare back to life.

“Winston,” I gritted, through clenched teeth.

“Y/n… Reese,” greeted Winston.

My companion raised his glass to the hotel owner in response and took a swing of the drink.

Winston turned his attention to me “, is this wise?”

I could feel my body beginning to heat back up, I ignored Winston and turned my attention to the new song. Intense and rich the music began followed by the male vocalist.

_Been sittin’ eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin’ you’ll call  
It’s just a cruel existence like it’s no point hopin’ at all_

I looked back to him, a sweet smile plastered on my face “, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about?”

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_  
Up all night, all night and every day  
Give me somethin’, oh, but you say nothin’  
What is happenin’ to me?

He gave me a tight-lipped smile “, I just wanted to let you know he’s back and looking for you.”

I glanced at my companion whose eyes were scanning the room and politely not listening to our conversation. I doubted he’d be the kind to have me under house arrest.

“Thank you,” I said dismissively and turned my attention back to my male companion.

Winston moved off. I shimmied my chair closer to Reese, his hazel eyes looked surprised.

I smiled dazzlingly at him “, I wasn’t hearing you properly before.”

_I don’t wanna live forever  
‘Cause I know I’ll be livin’ in vain_

John was in for a rude awakening when he saw me with this stranger. I chuckled to myself. There was only a foot between our chairs. I dropped my hand from the table onto his knee and leaned into him. His cologne scratched my nose and I had to try very hard not to recoil.  

Reese was handsome with gold flecked hazel eyes, chestnut hair to match and a square jaw line coated with the slightest five o’clock shadow. I spotted a fresh blackening bruise being hidden by the collar of his crisp white shirt. I took my free hand and brushed it open and slid a finger caressingly over the bruise.

“Rough night?”

_And I don’t wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep callin’ your name_

He chuckled, a lovely bass tone “, aren’t you a seductress,” and leaned towards me.

“Is there another reason you’re sitting at my table then?”

_Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin’ your name _

“Dance?”

Suddenly my heart fell. John flashed through my mind, that was how we first met. He’d seen me, just I was now, sitting at a table by myself and he’d ask me to dance.

_Until you come back home  
I just wanna keep callin’ your name_

“Um –,” I choked.

_Until you come back home_

I was cut off by a deep husky voice, threatening death and destruction “, there you are, thank you for keeping her company.”

Reese looked taken aback and sank back a fraction in his seat. I could feel the menace and fury pouring out of the person behind me.

“Your welcome,” Reese replied and took a gulp from his drink.

John’s hand wrapped around my arm, a silent command to leave. Suddenly my eyes stung.

I smiled at Reese, while standing “, thank you for your company.”

He nodded without looking in my direction. I let John lead me from the room, everything was a blur. I entered the hotel’s elevator with John behind me. I couldn’t face him so I kept my back turned to him.

“I took care of things,” he announced.

I nodded and silence followed.

“Don’t you have anything to say to me?” I croaked.

He didn’t respond. Slowly I turned to look at him, letting my emotions spill down my face in black rivulets. He was so blurry, all I could make out was his form.

“I’m not the one who was about to crawl into some stranger’s lap,” he hissed.

“Jealous?!” I bellowed at him “, that’s exactly what would’ve happened if you died you jackass!”

I gasped as I was slammed into the wall, I inhaled deeply, my throat tight.

“Yes!” he roared “, is that what you wanted to hear? That I was jealous that the woman I love and wanted to protect was looking like she was about to run off with some strange man.”

I opened my mouth to counter but he continued.

“And I walked in to see you wearing this dress and him and every other man in the room eye fucking you!”

The tears continued to run, dripping off my chin and onto my exposed cleavage.

“I was so worried about you,” I sobbed “, I needed you to feel the same pain I felt when you left me. I love you so, so much John.”

My heart clenched in my chest. I would give my life for him and him for me but, locking me up in this place had hurt me. I felt like he didn’t trust me or think I was capable enough.

His thumb brushed away my spilt tears “, I am sorry for leaving you but I don’t regret it.”

He kissed my forehead tenderly, then each eye. I looked up at him he was still a little blurry but getting clearer, I cupped his cheek and traced his worried and pained face with my other hand.

“I’m sorry too,” I murmured.

He kissed my nose and I giggled. He smiled, a little light pouring back into his face chasing away the pain. Gently he brought his lips to mine in a tender kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me a few inches from the floor. I draped my arms over his neck, one of my hands fisting into his midnight hair.

The kiss deepened, his tongue in my mouth tracing my lower lip, probing and thrusting. He broke from my mouth and traced my jaw line. His lips sucked a path down my neck leaving a line of possessive bruises in its wake. I threw my head back and it banged into the gold elevator wall.

“Ouch,” I moaned.

I banded my legs around his waist and ground on his growing erection. He groaned into my ear at the friction and pushed me into the wall, hiking my dress up and grinding into my core eliciting a hiss of pleasure from me.

My hands freely roamed his back, running over his arms, chest and grasping his ass. Tight and firm. Delicious. My hands went back to his hair, the strands sliding silkily through my fingers. Roughly he grasped the strap of my dress to push it from my shoulder. I felt it snap but I didn’t care. John freed my right breast and sucked a nipple into his mouth. I moaned at the wet velvety contact of his tongue and rolled my hips against his hardened cock. He paused and shuddered against my body.

“Like that big boy?” I whispered into his ear as I sucked my own mark of ownership into his pale neck.

I rutted my hips against him and pulled at his shirt but gave up and attacked his belt, needing him in me.

The elevator bell dinged, I hopped off John and did my best to straighten my clothes. The doors opened to reveal Winston.

Winston entered the elevator with a cocked eyebrow and a knowing smile “, John… y/n, I hope I’m not interrupting something”

“No, not at all,” we replied in unison.

Winston smiled and turned his back to us.

I caught sight of our reflection in the mirrored wall. I did my best to stifle a laugh. John’s hair was sticking out at all angles, ruby lipstick streaked across his lips and rained down his chest along with purple bruises. His tie was about to fall off his neck, his shirt also bore my lips mark, three of the first buttons were on the floor and his shirt tails were hanging out his pants. John’s belt was undone and his large tattooed hands were clasped over the tent in his pants.

I was worse, looking like a truck had run over me – twice. My hair was netted and frizzy. I had raccoon eyes, black tracks ran down my face, my lipstick was smudged half across my face and down my neck. So much for the label saying it was none transferable. The left strap for the low cut, black, spaghetti strapped body con dress was broken. Red and blue marks decorated my neck like an elaborate necklace.

John caught my eyes in the mirror and smiled. I ducked my head feeling a bit of heat creep into my cheeks. His hand found mines and squeezed.

The elevator dinged, opened and Winston stepped out.

He turned, a smirk on his lined features “, it makes no sense wishing you a good night but, I must ask that you please keep the noise level at minimum for the other guests.”

“Of course, Winston, good night,” replied John, still holding my hand.

“I’m not the one who’s going to have a good night,” Winston said with a wink.

The elevator bell sounded and the doors closed. I looked up at John who was already looking at me, lust coating his features.

Oh yes, this was going to be a very good night.


End file.
